The Real Cinderella
by Ren Miyamoto
Summary: AU. Hola, soy Maka Albarn. Vengo a contarles una historia, sobre una chica que pasó de ser una nerd a una princesa en una noche, enamorando al príncipe del reino de la escuela Shibusen, Soul Evans. Ah, por cierto, esa chica soy yo.
1. Prólogo The Real Cinderella

**Ola ke ase?**

_Bueno, llevo un tiempo queriendo subir esta historia que me vino un día a la cabeza... así que... ¡aquí'tá!_

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la historia._**

* * *

**¿Cinderella?**

_**Prólogo**_

¿Qué si conozco a Cenicienta? Seh. Hasta te puedo decir que escribieron ésa historia basándose en mi estúpida vida. Bueno, no. Cenicienta es demasiado vieja; tal vez vieron el futuro y tomaron mi historia, sólo que la censuraron y luego la plasmaron en un libro.

Sí. Éso es lo más probable.

Lo peor es la parte del _príncipe_, es decir, ¿quién mierda no reconoce a la persona de la que se enamoró a primera vista? Estúpido príncipe del reino de Cenicienta. Yo en su lugar no me caso con él, porque tendría que haberme reconocido. ¡Joder!

Pero me alegra que mi _príncipe_ —nótese el sarcasmo—no me reconozca… aunque… ¡Joder! ¡Cómo no reconoces a la persona de la que te "_enamoraste_" a primera vista!

Y qué decir sobre el padre que se casó con la otra mujer… es decir ¡pero qué mierda le pasaba en su cabeza! ¡Qué no vio toda la maldad de la bruja!

_Respira… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…_

Muy bien, regresando a éste prólogo. Soy una nerd que escapa de la casa de su madrastra porque ésta pega y muy duro…

Demasiado.

Trabajo en las tardes en… bueno, eso ya es un secreto. Jé.

Me pagan bastante bien…

Tengo dos hermanastras: Kim y Jacqueline Gorgon, quienes me hacen la vida imposible_. _Poseo una gata llamada Blair, la cual me regaló mi padre antes de morir y siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Podría decirse que tengo una vida fuera de lo normal… Un poco _bizarra._

Ah, y se me olvidaba.

Una tipa quiere hacerse mi amiga y su mejor amigo me busca para que lo ayude a pasar la escuela. Para acabar, mi queridísimo_ príncipe_ azul es un completo imbécil, serio, frío y un... un... ¡lo odio!

Y bueno, soy Maka Albarn de 17 años y ésta es mi historia.

* * *

Un prólogo corto, lo sé.

Me gustan los prólogos cortos e.e

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado :3

¡Estoy de bomba! Ayer actualicé Cambios y hoy Rosas Rojas, y ahora publico esta nueva historia!

O:

Los amo~

By.

Ren_77_(?) —la bomba— Miyamoto.


	2. Como que mi vida apesta, ¿no?

_Ola ke ase?_**  
**

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama c:_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_"Como que mi vida apesta, ¿no?"_

—¡Papá! —gritó una niña rubia de aproximadamente 8 años mientras saltaba a los brazos de su progenitor—. ¡Ya volviste!

—Claro que sí, Makita hermosa. —respondió cargando a su hija y girando con ella.

—Te tardabas mucho —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Su padre volvió a colocarla en el suelo, fue en ese instante que la pequeña notó la presencia de otra persona. Vio a una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos violetas sonriendo tiernamente con dos niñas detrás de ella, una de cabello rosa de ojos de un hermoso color verde y la otra castaña con ojos café como la avellana.

—Makita, quiero presentarte a mi novia. Ella se llama Arachne Diehl.

—¿Novia? —Repitió confusa. Aquella mujer le sonrió.

—Hola, pequeña. Yo soy la novia de tu padre y ellas son mis hijas, ella es Kim —apuntó a la de cabello rosa—, y ella Jacqueline. —dijo señalando a la castaña.

—Yo… —comenzó dudosa a la vez que abrazaba a su padre sonrojada. Éste asintió—. Soy Maka, Maka Albarn.

La madre de Maka, Kami Albarn, había desaparecido en uno de sus viajes al extranjero cuando ella apenas tenía 6 años. Su padre decidió volverse fuerte por su pequeña y salieron adelante, siempre intentaba salir temprano del trabajo para poder estar más tiempo con ella. Pero al parecer, ya no sólo serían ellos dos.

—Realmente te pareces a tu madre, Maka-chan. —mencionó Arachne sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su tono rencoroso.

—Lo sé —sonrió la niña ampliamente—. Soy tan hermosa como ella, ¿verdad, papá?

—Por supuesto —contestó su padre mientras Arachne los observaba enfurecida.

Luego de dos años, su padre y la mujer decidieron casarse; Maka estaba feliz de ver a su padre feliz. Además, Spirit también le regaló una gata morada con ojos ámbar bastante linda a la cual llamó Blair. Todo era felicidad, nadie le había tratado mal… hasta que ése día llegó.

Un incendio accidental, en el cual Spirit Albarn salvó primero a la persona que más le importaba, mientras la casa era consumida por la llamas.

—¡Padre! ¡Ven! ¡Es demasiado peligroso ir! ¡Quédate conmigo! —Gritó Maka llorando.

—No puedo, Makita. Pero volveré con tu nueva mamá y hermanas, ¿sí? —La tranquilizó abrazándola lo más fuerte que podía, sin lastimarla—. Te amo, hija. Jamás lo olvides.

—También te amo, papá. Vuelve pronto. —lloró la rubia mientras veía a su padre entrar al lugar.

Pero jamás volvió.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su alarma de las cinco de la mañana sonó. Tenía treinta minutos para salir de su casa sin que _esa _mujer se enterara o iría a la escuela no sólo con quemaduras.

Se colocó su uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda de tablones azul, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Se puso sus calcetas negras y sus zapatos cafés; se peinó como siempre lo hacía, dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, y por último se colocó sus lentes. Al terminar de arreglarse abrió la ventana de su casa y saltó al árbol junto a ésta, intentó bajar con cuidado las ramas y llegó al suelo.

—No, no hay nadie —se dijo a sí misma y suspiró aliviada.

Caminó hasta la escuela, en cuanto puso un pie en su salón de clases comenzó a estudiar arduamente. Sólo le quedaba un año y lego de eso podría irse de aquel horrible lugar. Conseguiría una beca yéndose de Death City hasta una universidad lejos de ahí. Sonrió ante ése pensamiento.

Sacó sus cuadernos y empezó a repasar las notas del día anterior, leyendo atentamente cada palabra para que se le quedara grabada en su memoria. Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta del salón pero lo ignoró, esperando que la persona saliera de nuevo; siguió leyendo sus notas hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

Sin poder evitarlo levantó la vista y observó a la chica que siempre intentaba acercarse a ella. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos zafiro la miraban maternalmente y su cuerpo bien formado estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella.

—Albarn-san, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? —le cuestionó.

—¿Acaso no puedes ver, Nakatsukasa-san? —Respondió con otra pregunta—. Estoy estudiando.

—Oh… y cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste ayer?

Rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo. Ésa Nakatsukasa queriendo saber su vida privada, ¿qué acaso no tenía cosas mejores que hacer además de meterse en cosas que no le importaban?

—Cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

Guardó silencio, escuchó a Tsubaki suspirar de frustración. Maka agradeció que ya no volviera a intentar hablarle y continuó estudiando.

—El otro día leí un libro —comentó sabiendo que a la chica le gusta la lectura, consiguió que levantara la mirada del cuaderno para fijarla en ella—. Era bastante bueno… se llamaba _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

—Lo conozco —dijo la rubia secamente—. Es acerca del Señor Darcy y Elizabeth, ¿no? —a Tsubaki le brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

—Sí, me agradó bastante cómo se confesó el Señor Darcy.

—A mí también. Mi parte favorita fue cuando Darcy siempre iba al parque para ver a Elizabeth.

—Sí, es hermoso.

—Sí —ambas suspiraron, Tsubaki dejó de insistir en platicar y disfrutó de su pequeña victoria.

—¡Tsubaki! —Gritó una _melodiosa _voz—. ¡Llegó tu Dios!

—Black Star, Soul-kun. Buenos días —Tsubaki sonrió, el joven de cabello azul saltó a su silla y Soul caminó tranquilamente a la suya.

—Oye, Tsubaki. No entiendo matemáticas y ya se viene la prueba y…

—Lo sé, estás a punto de reprobar el semestre y quieres pasarla con 70, ¿no? —comentó tranquila volteando hacia atrás donde se sentaba Black Star.

—Exacto —Black sonrió ampliamente y se giró para hablar con Soul, ya que éste se sentaba a su lado.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Death the Kid pasando a su salón de clases.

—Buenos días —le respondieron varios.

Kid fue a sentarse en su lugar, justo delante de Albarn.

—Buenos días, Albarn-san —le saludó educadamente y la aludida levantó la mirada.

Él era otro de los tipos que siempre querían hacerle plática, aunque éste era el que mejor lo hacía. Ella le respondió secamente.

—Disculpa que te moleste, Albarn-san —Kid volteó a verla con su libreta entre las manos —, pero no entiendo éste problema de matemáticas y quisiera que me lo explicaras.

La rubia levantó la mirada y observó el problema, le resultaba bastante fácil de resolver. Sacó de su mochila una hoja blanca y un lápiz.

—Está bien —contestó conciliadoramente—. Mira, aquí tienes que recordar que cuando hay dos binomios se…

Continuó explicando y Kid notó que Black Star estaba escuchando lo que hablaban, anotando un poco de lo que lograba captar.

—Y eso es todo. —concluyó Maka.

—¡Al fin entendí! —Gritó Black Star y luego soltó unas ruidosas carcajadas—. ¡Finalmente entiendo ésas cosas!

—Entonces no me estabas escuchando, estúpido —le regañó Soul sonriendo torcidamente.

—¡Gracias, cuatro ojos! —Bramó Black acercándose al lugar de Maka—. ¡Debes sentirte honrada de poder haber hecho entender a un Dios como yo!

Maka suspiró y sacó una libreta roja, se la dio a Black Star quién la miró confundido. A Maka se le tiñeron de un tenue rosa las mejillas.

—No le entiendes a matemáticas, ¿verdad? —El _Dios_ negó—. Toma esto, te la regalo, haz lo que quieras con. No lo necesito.

Black la abrió y la ojeó, sonrió ampliamente. Tomó la mano de la chica empezando a moverla de arriba abajo.

—¡Gracias, esto me salvará el pellejo! ¡Wow! ¡Pasaré _mate_ mejor de lo que esperaba! —Volvió a su lugar y un maestro pasó por la puerta del salón.

—Chicos, el maestro John no vendrá para darles clase hoy, ocupen esta hora para estudiar. —tan pronto como llegó se retiró, dejando solos a los alumnos quienes se alegraron y empezaron a platicar con sus respectivos grupo de amigos.

—Oye, ¿sabes explicar química? También necesito que me expliquen un poco… —pidió Black Star en un tono de voz levemente amable.

—Sí —respondió Maka, sacó otra libreta de su mochila y se la dio.

—¿De dónde sacas esas libretas? ¿No son tus apuntes? —Le preguntó Tsubaki un poco preocupada.

—No, ésos son los sucios, en la clase los anoto ahí y después los paso a limpio, por eso se los doy.

—¡Estudiaré llegando a mi casa! ¡Soul! —el aludido levantó la mirada—. ¡Vámonos!

—¿Estás loco? Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? ¡Nada es más importante que tu Dios!

—Black, vámonos por ahí.

—¿Ah? Vale.

Tsubaki y Kid rieron un poco, al ver que el albino sólo quería ser quien lo dijera y Maka sintió que una sonrisa iba a dibujarse en su rostro, pero la reprimió. Del bolsillo de su falda sacó una libreta pequeña, la cual tenía un lápiz, y empezó a dibujar en ella.

Un Black Star con una sonrisa brillosa en su cara, con sus ojos también resplandeciendo de felicidad; un Kid pidiendo ayuda con los apuntes con sus ojos llenos de confusión; una Tsubaki sonriendo tranquilizadoramente con sus ojos relajados; un Soul con una mirada fría y una sonrisa torcida.

Ése siempre había sido su pasatiempo. Dibujar. Todo lo que veía era plasmado en su libretita. Paisajes, personas, animales, lo que sea que viera. Era su forma de expresarse, sin tener que hacerlo exteriormente.

Siempre los firmaba con un _"K&S A" _era una manera de no olvidar a sus padres. La primera vez que comenzó a dibujar tenía 12 años y dibujó el rostro de su madre. Empezó a sentir que la olvidaba, el retrato no le salía como quería y empezó a practicar, más y más. Cuando logró realizarlo también empezó a dibujar a su padre, desde ese momento quiso dibujarlo todo. Poner su vida en papel, sin palabras, sólo dibujos que expresaran lo que sentía.

Ella esperaba a que las clases acabasen para poder ir a trabajar, su pasatiempo le dejaba bastante dinero y no era nada desagradable… bueno… un poco.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora del receso, rebuscó en su mochila y no encontró nada. Suspiró recordando que al salir de la casa no había tomado nada del refrigerador, se levantó de su asiento para no mirar los almuerzos de los demás y salió del salón.

Tsubaki miró su figura desaparecer y miró a sus compañeros. Ella como siempre, trajo comida de más para compartir con quien fuera.

—Iré a buscar algo, no tardo —avisó a sus amigos e intentó seguir por primera vez a la rubia durante el receso.

Maka caminó y encontró el árbol de cerezo al que nadie iba. «_Qué lástima… pero mejor para mí.»_ Subió de poco a poco las ramas hasta que escuchó a alguien llamándola, pensó que era su imaginación así que lo ignoró, hasta que ese alguien la volvió a llamar.

—Albarn-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tsubaki un poco agotada por haber corrido para encontrarla.

—Iba a subir al árbol, como puede ver —respondió secamente, esperando a que ella se marchara.

—¿Y qué desayunarás si estás arriba?—Le cuestionó preocupada.

—Desayuné en mi casa —mintió.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar varios días sin comer, a veces su madrastra no le daba nada de comida con la excusa de que se veía _gorda._ Maka resignada dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiese, de todos modos, si se levantaba temprano —y le daba tiempo— podría robar un poco de su comida.

—¿Segura? Yo… tengo comida de más y podría…

—Nakatsukasa-san. Ya desayuné, muchas gracias —la interrumpió pero su estómago no pensaba lo mismo que ella y decidió gruñir en ese instante—. Mierda.

—¿Ves? Tienes hambre… o no será que… —Tsubaki abrió la boca sorprendida, le surgió la idea de que tal vez no quisiera comer nada para bajar de peso—. ¡Estás súper delgada, Albarn-san! ¡No tienes que dejar de comer por eso!

—Yo hago lo que me dé la puta gana. Adiós, Nakatsukasa-san —terminó de subir al árbol y sacó su libreta de dibujo.

Tsubaki suspiró y razonó que era muy probable que ella no comiera bien… estaba muy delgada. Tal vez tenía que empezar a hacer dos cajas de almuerzo a diario.

* * *

Maka agradeció que al fin acabara la escuela y recogió sus cosas. Saliendo de la puerta del salón sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y volteó. Eran Kim y Jacqueline quienes sonreían tiernamente.

—Maka-nee, queríamos hablar contigo en privado —pidió la chica de cabellos rosa con una sonrisa que derretía a la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos de Shibusen.

—Por supuesto —respondió y siguió a sus hermanastras a un lugar alejado de la sociedad escolar.

—Qué horror, "Maka-nee". Me dio tanto asco tener que llamarte así, basura. Ni que fueras digna de ser mi hermana. —hizo una mueca de asco mientras Jacqueline sólo permanecía callada observando a su hermana.

—Bueno, tonta. Te llamamos para decirte que mamá quiere que le compremos cosas —dijo la castaña sacando una lista de su mochila.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes?

—Tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer, inútil. Ah, y ¿por qué cuando despertamos no estabas? Mamá está enojada, ya sabes lo que significa —sonrió Kim sádicamente.

—Sí, sí. Como sea. Iré a la casa como a las 10 —mencionó la rubia sabiendo qué esperar al llegar a su "casa".

—Sí, nos da igual. Adiós, estúpida.

Se despidieron y Maka sintió un temblor recorrer por su cuerpo. Ya tenía bastante con las quemaduras en su espalda, pero ahora tendría que aguantar unos golpes más. Aunque realmente ya estaba acostumbrada.

* * *

Liz Thompson volteó a ver la entrada del famoso restaurante, en ella estaba entrando una de sus _maids_ más solicitadas. Se percató de que suspiró cansinamente y preocupada le preguntó por su estado, la chica sólo le restó importancia y se retiró para cambiarse y empezar con su horario laboral.

Liz entró después de ella a los vestidores, estaba decidida a que la chica le contará más sobre su vida, estaba cansada de preocuparse por ella y no saber nada de lo que le sucedía. Fue hasta su casillero y al verla dio un gritó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso? —Gritó horrorizada al ver las marcas de quemaduras en la espalda de Maka.

—Mierda —masculló al ver a Liz.

—Ven, tenemos que curar eso —ordenó y la rubia la siguió.

Liz la sentó en el sofá que había en su oficina, tomó una pomada y lentamente la esparció por la espalda de Maka, en algunas ocasiones la joven daba respingos o gemidos de dolor.

—¿Cómo te sucedió esto?

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió cortante.

—Me preocupas demasiado, Albarn-san.

—Tú te preocupas sola —replicó.

—¿Preocuparme sola? —Gritó molesta—. ¡Trabajas para mí desde hace varios meses! ¡No es la primera vez que vienes con quemaduras o cortadas, moretones y más! ¡Quién te hace esto!

—No tiene que ver contigo —se levantó y abrió la puerta de la oficina—. Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, métete en tus propios asuntos.

—Maka… —susurró cuando la aludida ya había salido del cuarto.

Maka se colocó su traje de _maid, _que consistía en un vestido negro, que en la parte de abajo estaba esponjado, y en la parte superior pegado; junto con un mandil blanco y una diadema del mismo color.

—Hola, Albarn-san —le saludó la tímida de Chrona Makenshi.

—Buenas tardes, Makenshi-san —respondió cordialmente.

—Ya te están esperando los clientes habituales.

—Vale, gracias por avisarme.

—Sí…

Maka metió las manos en los bolsillos del vestido y dibujó rápidamente a Liz con una cara preocupada y a Chrona con una sonrisita tímida, las firmó como siempre y cerró la libreta.

Se dirigió a las mesas para atender a los clientes y escuchó las voces más "melodiosas" del mundo.

—Maka-chan —le llamó con cariño Giriko, el cliente que más la solicitaba. Suspiró y se dirigió a donde él.

—Giriko-sama. Bienvenido, ¿le puedo preguntar su orden? —Preguntó en un tono serio, su imagen en el café era de una _maid _seria y fría. Aun no entendía por qué algunos clientes les gustaba tanto eso.

—Lo de siempre, mi amor. ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó con cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Perfectamente, amo —se percató de que el sujeto la observaba como un idiota enamorado y suspiró—. Amo, por favor no me vea así… me incomoda.

—Maka-chan —dijo sonrojado—. Te amo demasiado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, amo.

—Dime que me amas.

—Pero… amo, por favor.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Claro que lo sabía, no era ninguna tonta. Él era el hombre que prácticamente le dio vida al local, dando de su dinero para ver chicas en trajes de sirvientas. Como le molestaba tener que decir lo que él pedía sólo por tener dinero.

—Albarn-san, tienes una llamada —le informó Liz.

Maka le preguntó con la mirada si era verdad; la chica de ojos celestes le guiñó el ojo, indicándole que era para salvarla de Giriko. Agradeció su gesto en silencio.

—Ya voy.

Ese fue otro día normal de trabajo, donde Giriko la acosaba y los demás clientes querían su atención. No entendía por qué todos la pedían, ella era cortante, fría, insensible, seria, entre otras cosas. Las personas sí que eran raras.

Guardó su ropa de trabajo, para ponerse su uniforme. Suspiró, arreglándose y despidiendo al personal que aún no se retiraba.

Caminó por las oscuras calles en Death City sumida en sus pensamientos. Hoy tendría que acostarse tarde, para que le diera tiempo de hacer su tarea y estudiar un poco. El ir tan distraída provocó que chocara con alguien, cayendo bruscamente en el piso.

—Lo siento —escuchó una voz masculina y levantó su mirada, encontrándose con un par de ojos rubíes que la miraban curiosos.

—Evans-san —logró articular después de haber visto aquellos hermosos orbes, nunca los había mirado con atención.

—Albarn-san. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, no era normal verla a ésas horas de la noche, bueno… no era normal verla fuera de la escuela.

—Fui… a hacer unos mandados —levantó su mano izquierda en la cual cargaba varios objetos.

—¿A ésta hora?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—No.

—¿Segura?

—Evans-san, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma.

El albino lo dudaba, la chica se veía flacucha, débil y de alguna forma sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Sacudió la cabeza por esos pensamientos extraños y la miró con dureza insistiendo más, hasta que la hartó y terminó aceptando. Sonrió triunfante e intento hacerle plática, pero no salió como él deseaba.

Esa mujer no se daba cuenta quién era él, no le había preguntado de su familia, específicamente de su hermano Wess. Le causaba curiosidad por qué estaba tan callada. Cualquier chica normal gritaría de felicidad sólo por hablarle o, en su defecto, chocar contra él.

—Oye…

—Ya llegamos —Soul observó la enorme casa donde vivía, abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

—Con razón.

—¿Disculpa?

—Con razón no intentabas ser linda y tierna conmigo.

—No entiendo.

—Eres rica, ¿no? —observó cómo la mirada de la chica se endurecía.

—No tiene que ver contigo. Adiós, Evans-san.

Se sorprendió por la frialdad con la que lo despidió y se fue molesto. Maka entró su casa y al entrar lo primero que escuchó fue el grito de su madrastra.

—¡Estás en problemas, Maka!

—¿Por qué? Compré lo que me pidieron.

—Cállate. Hoy en la mañana no te vi.

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la escuela y…

—¡No me importa! ¡Recibirás tu castigo!

—Pero…

—¡Ahora!

Se dirigió a la habitación del castigo y escuchó las risas de sus hermanastras, maldijo en su interior y entró al cuarto.

—Bien, elige con qué te castigaré —Maka observó los opciones de castigos.

Había unos guantes con puntas filosas… aún recordaba cuando lo estrenar, no pudo ir a la escuela durante meses; también había un bate, una raqueta y más.

—Adivina, compré un nuevo juguete que te gustará —la chica levantó la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el látigo que cargaba la mujer.

No, señor. No iba a llorar.

Porque sólo restaba un año de sufrimiento y podría irse a donde ella quisiera. Tenía bastante dinero ahorrado, se atrevería a decir que podría rentar un apartamento agradable durante unos meses.

Solamente quedaba resistir. Después todo se arreglaría. Se iría lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Nunca más volvería.

* * *

Maka abrió sus ojos cuando sonó la alarma, se intentó levantar, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo; usando toda su energía se levantó y fue al espejo para revisar la parte del cuerpo afectada la noche anterior.

Mierda.

«_Tranquila, Maka. Un año, un año más y se acabó._»

* * *

Alñdjlfajsdlkfsdf

_Olis_

xD

Bueno~ aquí está el primer cap de _The Real Cinderella _o _TRC (_como Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles(?)) Vale ya.

Ya tengo **Beta **para mis fic's de **Cambios **y **TRC:**

¡Demos un aplauso a...

**Ellie77! **(Sí, Jumbiie. Te mentí, ella es mi Beta sdlñafjñsdlfjsdfsd)

Gracias, esposa mía! Me lo enviaste tan rápido como un _rasho_~

Quiero avisar, Soul y Maka irán a paso lento, porque pueden ver que nuestra _Makis _no tiene amiguillos y no piensa en cambiar eso... aún. En el próximo cap veremos más sobre Soul, aún estamos en la introducción a las vidas de los personajes~ Lentos pero seguros!

Amarán a Tsubaki, y Black tendrá su propia papel importante en la historia, al igual que Kid y los demás~

Sé que estoy dejando muchas dudas aún, pero se irán resolviendo conforme avance esta historia bien loquilla que se me ocurrió c:

La vida de Maka es difícil, mucho... es complicada y tardará en resolverse, me deprime escribir lo que le hace la bitch de Arachne :c y Kim, al igual que Jacqueline son unas aslfjñaslkfjalsdkfjlsd!

Respondiendo reviews~:

**Ellie77: **¡Amor! Fuiste la primerilla en ver mi nuevo fic :D Y saludos a mis cuñadas, suegro y suegra (?) Añlkjdfñlkasjdfksd yo amo cómo escribes tú, y más cuando me corriges con tus bellísimas palabras de amor~ (?) Espero tus actualizaciones *v* Love 'ya!

**Julian & Jumbiie Hana Roth: **xD "queridos"? Sólo el de Jumbiie, porque Julian... .l. (?) Vale no... xD Tranquis, tranquis, todo a su tiempo~ asñlfaskdjfñlkasdf y tu lemmon está ya casi terminado! asñldfjasdklfjs D: Y Julian, nos queremos tanto que nos tratamos así (?) (te amo más Ellie, cariño~ jé... añlfjsd)

**Camille Weasley: **Oh, gracias! Ojalá te siga pareciendo interesante esta actualización! c:

**tsuki 1416: **Añljkdsfñalkjdsf, aquí actualicé~

**Maka Death: **Creo que me estás acosando D:! Te acusaré con mi esposa! (?) Ah, vale no. Bromis~ xD

**bellaswan19: **Aquí está la conti, pillina~

**robinevans: **D: Sí, pobre Makita le pegan u.u me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic nuevo~ slfñajsdfjaldsfsd

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **Olis olitis! (?) Okay no... xD aquí está la conti!

**hikary-neko: **xD A lo mejor lo hicieron! Eso de que ven el futuro y todas esas salñdfjlsdk cosas! *aplausos* me alegra que la hayas superado xD añsldfjsdklfsd

**TCHini: **Yo entiendo, entiendo c: hablando de Mentiras... está en hiatus, no me siento inspirada para continuar la historia, además de que la leí y realmente escribía feo antes.. xD adñslfjsdñklfsd Aquí explican mejor su situación, ojalá te haya gustado c:

****¡Me siento halagada por sus 10 reviews! skañjfldsjflsdf

**Cambios** _Capítulo 3 "¿Oportunidad?" _Está en proceso, aún no lo acabo y me falta bastante, para la próxima semana estará listo ¡_Pinky Promise! _(?)

Ojalá les haya gustado este cap! Hasta la próxima!

By.

Ren_77 _Miyamoto~


	3. Mi primera amistad forzada

**Ola ke ase?**

¡Aquí está el segundo cap de TRC! Yeiii!

...

Jé.

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama c:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_"Mi primera amistad… ¿forzada?"_

Maka escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, se acercó y la abrió viendo pasar un gato de un extraño pelaje morado con ojos color ámbar. Abrió sus orbes esmeraldas lo más que pudo y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible, tocó con delicadeza el suave pelaje del animal para después cargarla y estrecharla en sus brazos.

—Blair —la llamó con anhelo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

La aludida ronroneó y lamió la mejilla de su ama. Aracne la había obligado a correr a Blair, le había amenazado con matar a su preciada mascota sino hacia caso a su petición. Maka sabía que no era ninguna broma y termino echando a su gata, rogando en silencio que regresara.

—Nunca más vuelvas a salir sin que yo lo diga, por favor —Blair la miró con atención y restregó su cabeza en la mano de su dueña —. No permitiré que te hagan nada nunca.

La gatita era lo único que le quedaba de su padre y si le ocurría algo…

No, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

—Me tengo que arreglar para ir a la escuela, ¿vale? —La dejó sobre su cama y se arregló como todos los días, pero con un poco de prisa—. Ya me tengo que ir, ¿nos vamos juntas? —atravesó el marco de la ventana y saltó al árbol como siempre lo hacía para irse al colegió.

Caminó hasta Shibusen y entró como siempre a su salón. Cuando se sentó en su respectivo pupitre sintió su espalda arder. «_Mierda. No me puse nada para el dolor…_».

* * *

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa terminó de preparar sus dos desayunos y los guardó antes de ir a ver cómo se encontraba su hermano de 20 años, Masamune.

Sus padres, que eran personas bastante adineradas, casi no pasaban tiempo en su casa por el trabajo que tenían. La familia Nakatsukasa era bastante unida, hasta que una rara enfermedad atacó al hijo mayor y sus progenitores tuvieron que laborar más y más para cubrir los gastos que se necesitaban.

Sin embargo, Tsubaki era feliz, su hermano aún estaba con ellos y no había tenido recaídas desde hace 3 meses, lo cual era una mejora considerable. La menor no podía evitar sentirse eufórica de que quizá Masamune estuviera cerca de superar su enfermedad.

Entró al cuarto de su hermano y se sentó en la silla enfrente de su cama. Masamune abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió la presencia de su hermana, al verla le sonrió con amor, como siempre lo hacía.

—Buenos días, Tsubaki. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—Bien, onii-san. ¿Y tú?

—Perfectamente. ¿Ya preparaste tu desayuno de hoy?

—Sí, lo tengo listo. Sólo vine a saludarte y a ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy perfectamente, siempre te estás preocupando por mí. Relájate.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Tsubaki, cuando regreses, cuéntame cómo te fue en la escuela.

—Por supuesto. Cuídate, onii-san. —le regalo una de sus tantas sonrisas y salió de su habitación.

Siempre le contaba a su hermano todo lo que le ocurría, quería hacerle sentir como si él fuera él que estuviera viviendo todo aquello. A veces, Masamune le daba consejos de qué hacer o le ayudaba en su tarea. Quería demasiado a su hermano.

Una limosina se encontraba estacionada cuando salió de su casa, su mayordomo la estaba esperando. Le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y éste le abrió la puerta del vehículo para que entrara y pudiera llevarla hasta su escuela. Durante el camino Tsubaki se dedicó a pensar en cómo podría relacionarse con Maka, sin que ella la rechazara. Por lo menos hoy tendría que aceptar desayunar con ella. No podía negarse… ¿o sí?

—Señorita Tsubaki, hemos llegado. —anunció el mayordomo abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

—Muchas gracias, Eliot-san. Tenga un buen día.

—Igualmente, señorita.

Bajó y se dirigió a su salón, encontrándose con la persona que últimamente ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos. Se sentó en su lugar y cuando le iba a hablar notó que se encontraba un poco rígida… como si le doliera algo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Albarn-san? —la aludida dio un respingo.

—Ah, Nakatsukasa-san. Sí, estoy bien… Perfectamente —se dio cuenta del tono forzado que empleaba la chica y decidió usar su as bajo la manga.

—Albarn-san —llamó su atención y ésta volteó a verla.

—¿Sí?

—Es que, hoy que me levanté, preparé mucho desayuno, y pues, quisiera compartirlo con usted.

—¿Conmigo? —Tsubaki asintió y observó el pequeño brillo en los ojos de Maka—. Eh… No sé, Nakatsukasa-san… yo…

—Insisto. Por favor —Maka suspiró y asintió, haciendo que Tsubaki se levantara bruscamente de su asiento con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Oh Dios, gracias. No la defraudaré, todos dicen que cocino delicioso, espero le guste. ¿No quiere un aperitivo antes de las clases? Traje algunas cositas que se pueden comer y yo…

—Vale, vale. Pero no haga tanto escándalo —dijo seria y la joven de cabellera negra asintió sacando unas galletas.

—Yo las preparé, toma las que desees —Maka levantó una ceja ante el cambio de "usted" a "tú"—. Oh, lo siento. Es que me emocioné y yo…

—Como sea.

¿Eso quería decir que le estaba permitiendo usar "tú" en vez de "usted"? ¡Oh por Dios! Podría saltar de la euforia. Le hubiera preguntado si podía llamarla Maka, pero eso sería llegar muy lejos, y no quería que por ese error perdiera lo que acababa de conseguir.

Comieron un poco de galletas hasta que Maka se sintió observada, un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, una sensación extraña…Levantó la vista, fijándose en las orbes rubíes que la miraban intensamente.

—Buenos días, Soul-kun. —saludó la chica de cabellos negros al albino.

—Buenos días, Tsubaki. —respondió y se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Traje galletas, ¿quieres? —preguntó y el albino asintió tomando una de las galletas que se encontraban en el escritorio de Maka. Tsubaki lo miró y Soul, al sentirse observado volteó a verla, Tsubaki le dio un codazo y apuntó con la cabeza, discretamente, hacia la rubia. Soul suspiró.

—Buenos días, Albarn-san.

—Buenos días, Evans-san.

¡Lo estaba saludando como si no la hubiera acompañado ayer a su casa! ¡Debería agradecerle! Era como si… como si… como si no le importara que él —«_¡Él!_»— le hubiera hablado.

Lo más seguro es que la pobre no supiera quién era, pero ni modo, ella se lo perdía. Aunque a él no le molestaría que Maka le pidiera acompañarla a su casa de nuevo, de esa forma no le pasaría nada y… ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella?

Negó con su cabeza varias veces, quitando esos pensamientos tan extraños que tenía. La joven rubia no era tan guapa como debería ser su novia, esperen, ¿por qué estaba viendo si ella era capaz de ser su novia? Dios. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Bueno, tal vez su cabello rubio cenizo era lindo, se veía suave y bastante brilloso. Su cara era fina, con unos tiernos cachetes que siempre mantenían un ligero rubor rosa. Está bien, está bien, sí era linda, pero sus ojos eran bastante extraños, con los lentes que llevaba puestos, se notaban grandes y su verde era algo opaco… es decir, extraño.

Sonó el timbre y alguien pateó la puerta del salón.

Tsubaki dirigió su vista a donde se había escuchado ese estruendo, su corazón empezaba a acelerar su pulso. Un chico de cabellos azules y ojos verdes entró al salón soltando unas ruidosas carcajadas, proclamando que sólo un dios como él podía llegar a tiempo a clase con tanta gracia.

Soul escuchó el timbre del receso y guardó sus cuadernos, aunque realmente no estuvo poniendo mucha atención en clase. Vio que Tsubaki tomaba una mesa y la colocaba enfrente de la de él y Black Star hacía lo mismo, sólo que él puso su mesa junto a la del albino.

—Albarn-san. Acuérdate que prometiste desayunar conmigo —recordó Tsubaki con una risita observando como Maka quería salir del salón, ésta suspiró y tomó una mesa poniéndola junto a la de ella.

—Sí, sí. Vale.

—Oye, ¿esos lentes no son muy feos? —Comentó Black Star.

—¡Black Star! —le regañó Tsubaki.

—¿Qué?

—No. No son lo suficientemente feos para que los quiera cambiar —respondió Maka sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—¿En serio? ¿No te gustarían unos nuevos? —inquirió Soul.

—No.

—Bueno… Aquí está tu desayuno, Albarn-san. —le ofreció un recipiente envuelto en un pañuelo rosa.

—Gra… Gracias. —murmuró Maka tenuemente sonrojada.

Abrió el recipiente y se le hizo agua la boca. «_¡Qué aspecto más delicioso!_» gritaba en su interior. Estaba dividido a la mitad y en la parte superior había salchichas, croquetas de pollo y sushi; mientras que en la parte inferior había una buena porción de arroz con una cereza en el centro.

—Espero te guste, Albarn-san.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron todos al unísono.

Maka tomó una de las croquetas con sus palillos y la comió. Sentía ganas de llorar. «_¿Hace cuánto tiempo no como algo así de delicioso?_». Aunque la respuesta la sabía: desde que su padre se fue y su madrastra tomó su custodia.

Terminó de comer y volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes platicaban riéndose de vez en cuando. Escuchaba todo lo que decían, pero seguía sin querer reírse. ¿Acaso se había convertido en una amargada? Sí, era lo más seguro.

Tsubaki la miró y sonrió. Le preguntó si le había gustado la comida, la rubia asintió. Sonó el timbre y acomodaron las mesas. Maka se sentó en su lugar, mirando hacia donde hacía unos minutos había estado comiendo con sus compañeros. Sintió un calor extraño en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo, llegó el maestro de esa clase y se centró en sus estudios.

* * *

Chrona Makenshi miraba apenada la escuela preparatoria Shibusen, lugar en donde estudiaba personas, o con mucho dinero, o mucha inteligencia, cosas que ella no poseía. Hasta tenía que trabajar de cocinera en el Café Maid _Spartoi_ para poder pagar su colegiatura y mantener a su hermano de 10 años, Ragnarok, puesto que su mamá… no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

La joven miraba la hora cada vez que podía, esperando a que dieran las dos en punto y que saliera su compañera de trabajo Maka. La jefa Liz-chan la mandó a buscarla, pues hubo problemas con una de las maid's y ésta fue despedida, así que tenían que encontrar a alguien que cubriera el espacio en que la otra trabajaba. Chrona se había ofrecido, pero Liz se negó diciendo que ella ya trabajaba demasiado y darle el papel de mesera sería mucho para ella.

La chica suspiró. Por suerte, alguien había escuchado sus plegarías y el timbre de salida sonó. Se paró en el muro derecho de la entrada, para ver cuando Maka saliera.

* * *

La rubia se levantó de su lugar y arregló sus cosas, se dirigió a la salida cuando alguien la llamó.

—¿Pasa algo, Nakatsukasa-san?

—Yo… —se quedó callada un rato y Maka volvió a dirigirse a la salida—. ¡Albarn-san! ¿Tienes un número de celular?

—¿Sólo era eso? —preguntó.

—Yo… sí…

—Pues… no tengo —respondió haciendo que Tsubaki bajara la cabeza derrotada, sintió algo de pena por ella y suspiró—. Pero si quieres contactarme en las tardes… —la chica alzó la cabeza los ojos le brillaron —. ¡Tiene que ser una emergencia! —asintió—. Contáctame a este número —tomó un bolígrafo y escribió el número de _Spartoi _en la mano de Tsubaki.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí…

—¿Enserio?

—Sí. Pero tiene que ser una verdadera emergencia. Cuando alguien te contesté, di rápidamente que me buscas.

¿Por qué le estaba dando el número de su trabajo en vez de ignorarla como lo hacía normalmente? Simplemente porque algo le decía que tenía que dárselo.

Death the Kid caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, se dirigía a la salida para esperar su limosina e irse. Paró en la entrada del Shibusen, donde, al voltear se encontró con la cosa más "simétrica" del mundo. Chrona miraba fijamente la escuela, esperando a que saliera la rubia. Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de ver a Maka, se encontró con un par de ojos ambarinos mirándola con atención.

—No sé cómo lidiar con acosadores —murmuró la chica avergonzada. Kid se acercó a ella.

—¿Quién eres?

—No… no debo de hablar con extraños.

—Yo soy Death the Kid. Hijo del director de Shibusen. ¿Quién eres, chica simétrica? —Preguntó, sus hermosos ojos parecían brillar.

—Soy… Soy Chrona Makenshi…

—¡Eres tan simétrica! —Gritó mientras la tomaba de la mano. La chica temblaba, solo esperaba que alguien la salvara.

—¿Makenshi-san? —Pronunció la "salvadora" de Chrona, ésta se soltó del agarre del chico y corrió hacia Maka, escondiéndose detrás de ella—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Es simétrica! —Volvió a gritar Kid.

—Death-san, la está asustando. Por favor compórtese —regañó Maka y el chico hizo una mueca de decepción, notando que su limosina ya había llegado. Miró por última vez a su chica simétrica antes de subir e irse a casa.

—Albarn-san. Gracias por salvarme —Chrona suspiró.

—De nada… supongo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó curiosa. Makenshi nunca había ido a buscarla a su escuela, y ella trabajaba hasta dentro de una hora.

—Ah, es verdad —procedió a contarle lo sucedido, a lo que la rubia aceptó la propuesta, yéndose junto con ella rumbo al trabajo.

—Makenshi-san, ¿usted va a la escuela Archnofobia? —Preguntó Albarn, impulsada por la incomodidad mientras caminaban. ¡Rayos! Por eso le gustaba ir sola al trabajo.

—Yo… eh… eh… sí.

—Oh. Es una escuela pública, ¿no?

—Sí. Es bastante barata y la educación es normal.

—Qué bueno.

—Y usted, Albarn-san. ¿Por qué trabaja de medio tiempo si estudia en el Shibusen?

Maka siguió caminando, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de su acompañante. Chrona solo se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo.

* * *

Un _Chevrolet _negro avanzaba por las calles, siguiendo disimuladamente a un par de jóvenes. Éstas caminaban en silencio. El vidrio polarizado del carro bajó lentamente, dejando ver aquellos ojos azules que miraban a las chicas, quienes eran inconscientes de la observación del hombre. Subió el vidrio y miró a su acompañante.

—Es ella.

—Uh —canturreó—. Es bastante tierna. Creo que es hora de que empiece mi trabajo, ¿no?

—Así es, mujer. Se nos están pagando mucho por ello.

—Aunque tardaste bastante en encontrarla, Joe.

—Lo sé.

—Mañana empiezo, ¿no?

—Sí.

La mujer con lentes oscuros vio que se alejaban las chicas y miró intensamente a la rubia.

—Prepárate, Maka Albarn.

* * *

Soul Evans paseaba con su amigo Black Star, quien a cada momento hablaba sobre su "divinidad" y cómo las chicas no podían resistirse a él. El albino lo escuchaba aburrido. No entendía cómo podía querer estar con muchas…

—¿Y tú, viejo?

—¿Yo qué?

—Ya sabes, ¿cuándo piensas estrenarte?

Soul se sonrojó violentamente mientras que Black empezaba a carcajearse por su reacción.

—¡Ya no eres un crío! ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó quitándose las lágrimas de la risa.

—Yo… Eso debería ser especial ¿no?—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Para la mayoría de las chicas en la escuela sería "especial" estrenarte con alguna de ellas.

—¡Cállate! —respondió sonrojándose más.

—Además, para ti no es una cosa nueva que las chicas te deseen.

—No. Supongo que no —coincidió con él, recordando a Albarn, quien no lo había tomado en cuenta, y era como… inmune a él.

—Conozco esa cara —canturreó con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Cara? ¿Qué cara, imbécil?

—Nunca lograrás herir el orgullo de un dios como yo con esas palabras. —dio una risa molesta y ruidosa. Soul se preguntó cómo lo aguantaba… tal vez era porque lo conocía desde que eran muy pequeños—. Además, tienes cara de enamorado. ¿En quién pensabas, Romeo?

—En nadie, Black. —mintió. No se podía enamorar de una compañera, y menos de Albarn. Ella era un poco extraña…

—Como digas, tiburón —se burló.

—No me digas así, es molesto.

—Para eso están los mejores amigos.

—Estúpido —soltaron una carcajada y siguieron hablando de trivialidades.

* * *

Maka se encontraba trabajando cuando Liz la llamó diciendo que era urgente, ésta fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la rubia alta, preguntándole qué ocurrió.

—Tienes una llamada urgente.

—¿De quién?

—Alguien llamada Tsubaki.

Maka empezó a enojarse, recordando que le dijo que sólo la llamara en emergencias. ¡Qué frustrante! ¿Qué no veía que la estaba interrumpiendo en su trabajo? Tomó el teléfono maldiciendo en lo bajo, hasta que escuchó unos sollozos.

—¿Nakatsukasa-san?

—_Albarn-san…_—la llamó entrecortadamente_—. Yo… lo siento… es sólo que…_—sollozó, incapaz de poder hablar.

—¿Qué te pasó, Nakatsukasa-san? —Liz levantó una ceja curiosa de que Maka no estuviera hablandole de "usted" a la chica que llamaba por telefono.

—_Mi… mi hermano… está enfermo y… tuvo una recaída y yo… no sé qué hacer. ¡Estoy preocupada! Albarn-san… no sé qué haré si a mi hermano le sucede algo… _—siguió diciendo.

Maka empezó a sentir un dolor en su pecho… ¿eso era normal? Volteó a ver a Liz, angustiada por los lloriqueos de su amiga. Pidiendo permiso con su mirada algo que no sabía si era correcto.

—Ve —susurró Liz con una sonrisa, finalmente alguien había logrado pasar por el muro de hierro de Maka.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó.

—_En el hospital privado del Shibusen._

—Voy para allá, Nakatsukasa-san. No te preocupes.

* * *

Soul se sentó en la banca donde había estado el día anterior. Miró a los dos lados, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Checó la hora, marcaba las diez y media. Inevitablemente pensó que era tarde, pero… ¿para qué?

Volvió a mirar a ambos lados y se levantó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

* * *

Momentos antes de la llamada, Tsubaki se encontraba haciendo sus deberes dentro de su habitación, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sinceramente, quería llamar a Albarn-san para hablar, sólo hablar, pero como ella había insistido que sólo lo hiciera en emergencias, desistió a la idea. No quería echar a perder el gran avance que había logrado por sus deseos egoístas.

Estaba terminando sus tareas cuando alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente. Tsubaki había solicitado que no la interrumpieran durante esos momentos, así que se levantó para llamarle la atención a quien fuera que la hubiese interrumpido, hasta que vio la cara horrorizada de la sirvienta que acababa de entrar.

—¡Tsubaki-sama! ¡Masamune-sama está…! —No terminó de decirlo cuando la chica salió corriendo y vio a su hermano en su cama teniendo un ataque.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba en el hospital Shibusen llorando. El doctor le decía que sus padres no podrían venir porque tenían mucho trabajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió dolor por su situación, acompañado de impotencia y soledad.

No podía llamar a Black, haría un escándalo; tampoco a Soul, éste no la ayudaría a sentir mejor. Sus amigas de la escuela… no… realmente no tenía amigas, éstas sólo la buscaban cuando querían algo de ella. No era que le importase, pero necesitaba alguien para hablar. Un hombro para apoyarse.

Sacó un papelito de la falda que tenía y contempló el número, se dirigió al teléfono para marcar.

Ahora, se encontraba sollozando y oyó que alguien la llamó, giró su cabeza para responder cuando vio de quién se trataba. Sus ojos brillaron y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—¡Nakatsukasa-san! ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó intentando no sonar preocupada.

—Albarn-san… —se levantó y la abrazó, sobresaltando a la rubia, quien sólo atinó a palmear su espalda y escuchar lo sucedido.

—Tranquila… yo… —no sabía qué decir, no había tenido amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, así que no recordaba muy bien que se decía en ese tipo de situaciones—. No te preocupes.

—¡No había tenido una recaída desde hace mucho! —Siguió sollozando, abrazando a la rubia más fuerte.

—Siempre contarás conmigo, nada malo pasará.

Al oír esas palabras, Tsubaki lloró aún más y Maka logró hacer que se sentara en la sala de espera.

—¿Usted es familia de Nakatsukasa-san? —Preguntó el doctor refiriéndose a Masamune, a lo que Tsubaki asintió—. Ya lo hemos estabilizado, puede pasar a verlo si quiere. Tuvo una recaída, pero no fue muy grave, tomando en cuenta su enfermedad, fue bastante suave. No se preocupe, sólo pasará una semana aquí y podrá regresar a su casa.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó la hermana menor.

—Sí, señorita Nakatsukasa.

—¿Ves? Todo salió bien. —le reconfortó Maka con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro que su compañera logró vislumbrar, ella sonrió también. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

—Vamos las dos. Quiero presentártelo.

—¿Eh? —Tsubaki ya la había tomado del brazo y se dirigían hacia la habitación donde se hospedaba su hermano mayor.

Llegaron al lugar. Maka observó a un chico un poco pálido, conectado a varios aparatos. Con ojos púrpuras claros, cabello negro y largo, bastante parecido al de Tsubaki, y se notaba que el tipo era bastante alto.

—Tsubaki, qué bueno verte aquí —saludó con una sonrisa, hasta que vio curioso a la acompañante de su hermana—. Hola, ¿quién eres tú?

—Soy… Soy Maka Albarn, compañera de su hermana, Nakatsukasa-san —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Cómo te sientes, onii-san? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Bien, Tsubaki. No te preocupes —sonrió conciliadoramente—. Pero me siento bastante cansado, ¿podemos hablar mañana?

—Claro que sí, onii-san —dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a empañarse de las lágrimas.

—Buenas noches.

Ambas salieron del hospital y Tsubaki suspiró aliviada por su hermano. Maka la observó y decidió que ya era hora de irse a casa, ya era bastante tarde.

—¡Espera, _Maka-chan_!

—¿Maka-chan? —repitió la aludida confundida.

—¡Sí! —sonrió.

—Aún no somos tan…

—Tú dijiste que siempre contaría contigo. Eso nos hace amigas, ¿verdad? —Volvió a sonreír triunfante, a lo que Maka abrió los ojos como platos y su boca casi toca el suelo.

—Yo…

—Hasta mañana, Maka-chan —llegó su limosina y se subió.

Maka maldijo en lo bajo y se culpó a sí misma por eso, le había dado un pequeño espacio hacia su interior sin desearlo. Suspiró y se dirigió a su casa… tal vez podría arreglar ese error mañana.

* * *

El auto de mudanzas se movía regresando a su lugar de origen, dejando a una mujer la cual observaba la casa de al lado. Caminó al interior de su nuevo hogar, contoneando sus hermosas caderas. Tenía un cuerpo de envidia, sus enormes pechos que no estaban caídos, junto con su figura esbelta, que tenía las curvas donde debían estar, su hermoso cabello violeta y sus brillantes y juguetones ojos ámbares la hacían una mujer hermosa y requerida por los hombres. Claro, ella sólo elegía a los que seguramente la harían pasar un buen rato.

En la entrada de su casa vio a un bulto moverse y se asomó a ver qué era, sorprendiéndose al ver una gata con pelaje del mismo color que su cabello y unos ojos iguales a los de ella. Rió y la tomó entre sus brazos. De todos modos, los gatos eran sus animales favoritos.

—Nya —canturreó—. Joe se sorprenderá cuando vea lo parecidas que somos —dijo y volvió a mirar la casa de sus vecinos—. Será divertido jugar contigo después, Maka-chan.

* * *

So... ¿qué les pareció? :3

Se supone que en este cap hablaría más de Soul... pero como las historias siempre se escriben solas...

xD Bueno, se supone que no iba a tardar mucho, pero tuve varias complicaciones, como familiares y escolares, incluso tenía listo este cap desde hace 2 días, pero mamá se apoderó de la pc y no pude publicarlo xD además de que al día siguiente tuve una excursión escolar y me duele el cuerpo como no tienen idea! ;w;

¿Qué les pareció? Aquí podemos ver que Makis tiene su primera amiguis~ adsfjlksdñafjsdkl xD y nuestro Soulcito ya está notando un poco a Maka, adivinen qué esperaba sentado en la banca~ Jijí. Además de que no sabemos quién es la señorita de la última escena... ¿verdad? (?) xD ¿Qué querrá con Makis? D:

Gracias a mi hermosísima Beta **Ellie77**~ Te amo!

¡Bueno~ hasta aquí lo dejamos! ¡Ahora a responder reviews!

**Ellie77: **Cariño, para mí es un honor que seas quien corrige mis fic's c: jijí espero mejorar xD quiero llegar a ser tan genialosa como tú *v* Mi toque? slafjsdlñfjalksd y no está inspirado en Cenicienta! Cenicienta está inspirado en este! (?) Ah bromi :c xD Yo te amo más~

**Jumbiie Hana: **xD Sí~ te quiero mucho más que a Julian feucho c: añlsjdflsd Y creo que después de este cap respondo tu pregunta xDDD happy?

**Maka Death: **xD o: me acosas aunque no quieras (?) sañljsdklfjasd aquí está el cap c: y gracias xD igualmente~ adjsflñkjsdfasd

**Gisselle Lee Evans: **¡No! xD Bueno... no! xD es Cenicienta y añljdfñldskfjd de Ren (?) akdfjsdfs xD ojalá te guste este cap~

**Hikary-neko: **asdlñfjlsdfkjds xD Gracias, fea c: por eso eres mi madre adoptiva (?) sdalfjlsdf xD LLORA!

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: **Olis holitis~ añsdfjlsdkfjsd perdón por tardar! Pero intentaré escribir tan rápido como un rasho la conti~

**Dany de Evans: **asdflñaksdjflksd acosadora! D: sdañflsdjl xD gracias!

**Love Anna: **Anita~ cariño~ añlsdfjalsdkjs me alegra que te haya gustado c:

**tsuki-chan: **tsuki~ aquí está la conti, perdón por tardar x3 añlsdjfksdñl

**Muse Princess: **xDDD Sí! Pobre Maka :c asñdfjlsdk también me deprime escribirlo! xD y pronto, pronto los amarás asñdfjñlsdjflaskd gracias :D

**Ailin Saavedra: **xD Si quieres te ayudo con el inglés, I'm pretty good~ :3 me alegra que te hayan gustado mis otros fic's! asñlfjñsldkfsd igual me encanta Soul Eater! Y me encantaría recomendarte varios fic's del anime! fñasfjlasdk hay tantos tan hermosos~ jhklñgfjkgk Tengo ese libro! Pero me aburrió así que no lo he terminado... si está bueno? sdñafjklsdf Gracias por tu comentario! lskafjñsdjlfkasd

Me encantan sus reviews~ adñfjslñfjlaksd siento que podría morir de felicidad cuando los leo c: y les quiero invitar a leer mi primer lemmon... si no es molestia! xD

Lo pueden buscar en mi perfil y se llama **Una extraña sensación. **Es un KxC, y quisiera saber su opinión respecto al lemmon xD

afñjlsdkjflsd

**Cambios** _Capítulo 3 "Oportunidad" _Está pausado temporalmente, no se me acomodan las ideas, pero no os preocupéis, que tan pronto como pueda lo termino y lo subo C:

Espero sus reviews~

Los amoooo~

By.

Ren Miyamoto


	4. La invitación

**Ola ke ase?**

****¡A que me creían desaparecida!

Jé~

Agradecimientos a mi querídisima esposa que es mi Beta **Ellie77**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama c:**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_"La invitación"_

Soul mantenía los puños cerrados y su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Al frente se encontraban sus padres, quienes le miraban fijamente sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros.

—¿Entonces? ¿Lo hacemos en Navidad? — Preguntó la mujer, quien a la edad de 47 años lucía bastante joven. El blanco cabello lucía radiante al igual que su piel. Su rojiza mirada evaluaba con detenimiento a su hijo.

—¿No es un poco pronto, cariño? —Intentó decir su esposo pero terminó ignorado. Un hombre de 53 años, con cabello rubio y, al igual que su esposa e hijos, ojos rojos.

—No quiero hacer eso —murmuró el hijo menor de la pareja.

—Ya va siendo hora de que elijas una prometida, Soul. Ya vas a cumplir 18 años y necesitamos que asegures tu futuro —dijo tranquilamente su madre.

—Es pronto. Además nadie me gusta.

—¿Y quién habló de que alguien te guste? Déjame responderte, nadie. Lo único que importa es que sea alguien importante en la sociedad y que esa persona merezca, y sea digna, de ser parte de la familia Evans —suspiró—. ¿Por qué no intentas ser como tu hermano Wess, Soul?

—Bueno —su padre carraspeó un poco incómodo por la conversación—, ¿por qué no lo pensamos más, querida? Tal vez…

—No. Se hará el 24 de diciembre, a las 6:00 de la tarde. Punto final, Soul. En un rato más hablaré con Shinigami-san para que lo puedas decir en público en la escuela, también lo publicaremos en el periódico. Irán todos a esta fiesta y después elegirás a tu prometida. Fin de la discusión —se levantó y salió de aquella habitación, dejando solos al señor Evans y a su hijo.

—Hijo…

—¿Por qué siempre la apoyas?

—Sabes que no puedo negar a lo que dice tu madre. Pero no creas que es mala, realmente te quiere —intentó convencer a su hijo, aunque él mismo lo dudaba.

—¡No me quiere! ¡Sólo quiere controlarme! Quiere que me parezca a Wess en todo. Estoy harto. ¡Estoy harto!

Salió rápidamente del lugar y fue a su cuarto, dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Se lanzó a su cama y empezó a golpear la almohada por la frustración. ¿Por qué lo obligaban a casarse? ¡Él no quería hacerlo con cualquiera! Quería enamorarse, quería sentir mariposas en el estómago, quería conocerla antes que nada y, sobretodo, que la chica que elija lo quisiera por lo que es, no por su dinero o su fama. ¿Por qué su madre se metía en sus asuntos personales? ¡No eran de su incumbencia!

Escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta y lanzó la almohada a ésta, dando a entender que no quería ver a nadie. Siendo ignorado, esa persona entró sin permiso.

—Hola, hermanito —dijo un joven atractivo, de cabello blanco reluciente y ojos rojos, los cuales parecían un mar de sangre.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Wess? —preguntó con veneno.

—Sólo vine a verte, escuché lo de mamá. Realmente lo siento —se burló.

—Maldición. ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Tranquilo, ya me iba. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de Eruka? —claro que lo hacía, fue su primera novia y decepción amorosa —. Hoy tendremos una cita, ¿sabías que me dijo que tú eras tan aburrido que tenía que fingir divertirse? —Soul se tensó y cerró sus puños con fuerza —. Mala suerte, hermanito. Otra que me prefiere… como mamá.

Salió del cuarto de su hermano riéndose con burla. Soul lo odiaba. Siempre arruinando todo lo bueno de su vida, lo único que no había podido quitarle era a su mejor amigo, pues cuando lo intentó recibió la paliza de su vida.

Sonrió cuando recordó ese momento de gloria, donde aún no confiaba en Star y su hermano aseguró que se lo quitaría en un tronar de dedos. Cuando Wess fue a hablar con el chico de cabellos azules a decirle que «supuestamente» su hermano le había dicho que él no le agradaba y un sinfín de mierda más, pero lo que Black hizo fue golpear a Wess con tanta fuerza, al mismo tiempo que los muros de desconfianza en el corazón de Soul se destruían.

Suspiró cansado y tomó el celular para hablarle a su mejor amigo. Aunque, como siempre, tendría que hacerlo 3 veces para que contestara.

—_¿Qué onda, viejo? ¿Necesitabas hablar con tu Dios para sentirte completo? _—Preguntó con egocentrismo.

—Ni que fueras tan importante, dios de pacotilla —se rio cuando escuchó a su amigo bufar.

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—Me comprometeré.

—_¿La vieja cascarrabias?_

—Yep.

—_Maldita viaje estúpida _—el albino rio sonoramente —_. Enserio, viejo. Me caga cómo mierda, ¡te hace obedecerla siempre! Un día de estos la visitaré y la dejaré igual que como dejé a tu hermano aquella vez._

—Espero ese día con ansías —dijo a la vez que sonreía con melancolía.

* * *

Siguió paseando por su casa llamando a su gatita. «_Quizá salió y volverá al rato_» pensó con desánimo. Realmente quería tener a su gatita con ella en ese momento.

—¿Acaso eres tú la dueña del gatito? —murmuró una voz melosa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó al ver que aquella mujer tenía a su gatita entre brazos.

—Mi nombre es Blair Tsukimine. —la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Soy… soy Maka Albarn.

La observó detenidamente y una punzada de celos la atacó, siempre le sucedía cuando veía personas con lindo cuerpo… no como el suyo.

—Entonces… ¿eres la dueña de esta gatita, Maka-chan? —la aludida frunció el ceño al ser llamada por su nombre. ¿Quién se creía esa tipa?

—Albarn-san para usted, Tsukimine-san —corrigió.

—¡Qué fría! —mencionó con una sonrisa, la gata ronroneó.

—Devuélvame a Blair, por favor.

—¿Ah?

—Mi gata…

—¡Se llama igual que yo! —Se rió melosamente.

—Sí…

—Entonces, Maka-chan. Déjame decirte que soy tu nueva vecina. Nya. —canturreó.

—Que me diga Albarn, Tsukimine-san —volvió a corregir.

—Como digas, Maka-chan.

La rubia suspiró dándose por vencida, dirigiéndose a su casa sin importar dejar a su nueva —y extraña— vecina sola.

—¡Oye! ¿Tu gato? —Gritó al verla alejarse. Al ver que no respondía se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciando a la gatita entre sus brazos, hasta que ésta saltó y fue a casa de su ama—. Bueno, Blair tendrá suficiente tiempo para jugar contigo también, Blair-chan.

* * *

Jacqueline Gorgon observaba su ventana aburrida, su cabello castaño se ondeaba con el viento y observó la foto que tenía enmarcada en su buró. Soltó un largo suspiro y tomó el objeto.

—Kid… —volvió a suspirar y tocó el hermoso rostro plasmado en el papel.

Claro, cuando se veían cara a cara era obvio —¡obvio!— que debía llamarlo Death-san, después de todo no sabía nada acerca de él. Pero ver las acciones que realizaba diariamente era maravilloso, y su físico… ¡Dios! Era tan increíblemente bello que podría morir…

Respiró un poco, estaba poniéndose demasiado melosa.

—¿Pensando en Death-san? —Preguntó su mejor amiga y hermana, Kim.

—No… —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Yo estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que es Evans-sama! —chilló como una chiquilla y se lanzó a su cama, que estaba al lado de la de su hermana.

—Siempre pensando en él, ¿no, Kim? —Le sonrió.

—Sí… es que… ¿sabes? Hoy que lo saludé… me volteó a ver… ¡Me vio! —sonrió y rio cantarinamente.

—Eres hermosa, Kim. ¿Quién no te vería?

—Él… sólo lo hace cada, pues, nunca.

Ambas suspiraron. Las dos estaban en las mismas condiciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Tsubaki llegó a la escuela con una sonrisa en la cara que nadie —¡nadie! — podría quitarle. Entró al salón y encontró a la causa de su felicidad sentada y leyendo sus notas como siempre.

—¡Maka-chan! —saludó la chica de cabellos negros a su nueva amiga

—Nakatsukasa-san —respondió secamente y la aludida hizo un puchero.

—Tsuba-chan —la corrigió.

—Nakatsukasa-san.

—Tsubaki-chan.

—Nakatsukasa-san.

—Tsubaki-san.

—¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas! Tsubaki-san —dijo con veneno la rubia mientras que la otra saltaba de alegría.

—¡Sí!

Maka elevó un poco la comisura de sus labios al ver la reacción infantil de su nueva "amiga" y sacó una pequeña libreta, cogió un lápiz y la empezó a dibujar.

—¿Qué haces, Maka-chan? —Inquirió la chica acercándose a ella.

—Te dibujo —dijo sin pensar y se sonrojó levemente, aunque Tsubaki lo notó y se sonrojó también.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—No… no sé… yo…

—Anda, ¿sí?

—Como quieras —terminó el dibujo y lo dejó sobre su escritorio.

Tsubaki se acercó y tomó la libreta, se veía un poco gastada. La abrió y sus ojos hicieron lo mismo en cuando observaron los dibujos, estaban tan bien hechos, tan hermosos además. Fue pasando uno por uno, disfrutando cada trazo.

Vio el gran árbol de cerezo en la parte trasera de la escuela, el salón de clases, a ella, a Black, a Soul, a Kid, a todos sus compañeros, algunos pasillos y maestros, entre muchas otras cosas; pero se extrañó al ver un dibujado un local, algo parecido a una cafeteria —si no se equivocaba—, en el cual también había personas vestidas con trajes bastante extraños…

—¡Maids! —gritó al reconocer los vestidos.

—Mierda —murmuró Maka y le arrebató la libreta. Observó a Tsubaki, sus azules ojos le miraban de forma interrogativa, al final solo suspiró y decidió confesarle la verdad —. Trabajo en un café para maids…

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Por cosas… eh… quiero ahorrar —no estaba mintiendo, tampoco era toda la verdad pero era al menos una parte.

—¿Para qué?

—No… no quiero ser una carga para Arachne, yo…

—¿No es tu madre?

—¿Eh?

—¿Entonces quién es tu mamá?

—Yo…

—¿Tú papá?

—Ammm…

—¿Por qué vives con la señora Gorgon?

La puerta se abrió de improviso, dando por terminada la plática "privada" de las chicas. Ambas suspiraron, una por decepción y la otra de alivio.

* * *

Soul iba en su limosina hacia la escuela. Sabía que las todas chicas se abalanzarían sobre él para preguntarle sobre la fiesta y todas esas cosas absurdas. Sintió cuando su medio de transporte de detuvo, el albino suspiró. Su puerta fue abierta por su mayordomo y bajó con su «_coolsidad_» de siempre.

—¡Evans-sama! —Gritaron sus admiradoras —. ¡Eres tan _cool_!

—¡Leí lo de su fiesta, Evans-sama! ¿Es verdad? —preguntaban varias.

Las chicas siguieron hablando y gritoneando sobre la fiesta, hasta que escucharon el rugir de una motocicleta. Todas callaron durante 5 segundos, pero volvieron a gritar y chillar en cuanto vieron quién bajaba del vehículo con dos ruedas.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Saludó el recién llegado con una sonrisa coqueta.

—¡Black Star! —gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre él.

Soul lo observó y soltó una risilla. Aprovechó la distracción de sus admiradoras y se dirigió a su aula ignorando a las demás chicas que pasaban a su alrededor. Hasta que chocó contra _alguien_.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó una voz chillona.

—No te preocupes, era yo el que no prestaba atención…

—¿Evans-san? —el albino levantó su mirada y se encontró con una chica bastante guapa, ojos verdes, cabello rosado y una piel ligeramente bronceada.

—Bueno, me voy a mi clase. No tarda en sonar el timbre —le dijo y siguió caminando.

—Mi… mi nombre es Kim Gorgon. ¡Mucho gusto! —soltó de pronto, Soul sólo asintió.

—Adiós.

La chica de cabellos rosas sólo pudo suspirar.

* * *

Soul entró en su respectivo salón de clases y sintió como su corazón daba un latido fuerte en cuando observó a cierta rubia sentada en su lugar con una libreta pequeña roja, a su lado se encontraba Tsubaki.

—¡Buenos días, Soul-kun! —saludó Tsubaki al verlo.

—Buenos días, Tsubaki —llegó a su asiento y se sentó. Sintió otro fuerte latido al observa la cabellera rubia de la chica enfrente de él—. Buenos días, Albarn-san.

—Buenos días, Evans-kun —respondió y el albino sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse. Al parecer ese pequeño gesto fue imperceptible.

—Oye, Maka-chan —llamó la chica de cabellos negros—. ¿Puedo ir a tu trabajo hoy?

—Oh… Está bien, luego te paso la dirección.

Sonó el timbre junto con la ruidosa entrada de Black Star en el aula. Todos voltearon a verlo, el joven estaba con su cabello alborotado y su ropa un poco desordenada.

—¡Hola, queridos súbditos! —saludó a todos con su típica sonrisa.

Luego de que Black tomara asiento, entró otra persona ajena al salón de clases, esta era alta, con lentes, y su cabello tenía un tono azulado. Dirigió su mirada a toda la clase hasta que todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Chicos, les quiero decir que el director tiene un anuncio para todos ustedes. Salgan en orden, los estaré vigilando. Y Soul Evans, ya sabes a dónde ir —anunció y se retiró.

* * *

Después de haber anunciado oficialmente el baile que se llevaría a cabo en su casa, todas las chicas estaban completamente emocionadas, preguntándose unas con las otras qué se pondrían, quién bailaría con el fantástico Soul Evans, entre un sinfín de cosas más.

Maka caminaba junto a Tsubaki. La chica de cabellera negra había decidido contarle toda su vida a la rubia, con la esperanza de que quizá Maka pudiera contarle un poquito de la suya.

—¿Y tú, Maka-chan? —preguntó la chica después de contarle una anécdota con sus padres, antes de que su hermano hubiera enfermado.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Alguna anécdota de tu infancia?

—Yo… —frunció el ceño intentando recordar las cosas que hacía con sus padres antes de los accidentes que les ocurrieron—. Mi madre amaba dibujar, era de sus cosas favoritas —recordó y curvó ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba—, y me enseñó a hacer algunos trazos... fue muy divertido.

Una semana después de ello, Kami se fue de viaje, del cual nunca regresó. Su padre intentó darle todo el amor que ella necesitaba y se casó con una mujer que era buena… hasta el día en que aquel incendió mató a Spirit y Aracne mostró su verdadero ser.

—¿Maka-chan?

Después, empezaron los golpes, maltratos, no la dejaban comer…

—¡Maka-chan!

La aludida salió de sus pensamientos y vio a Tsubaki tomando sus hombros. Sacudió su cabeza y se zafó del agarre, pidió disculpas y continuó caminando.

—Albarn-san —levantó la mirada y se encontró con uno par de ojos rubíes, estos parecían brillar, al menos eso creía. Siempre que miraba a Evans-san, los ojos del chico adquirían un deje de luminosidad.

—Evans-san.

—Yo… ah… — ¿por qué estaba ahí? No lo sabía. Soul solo estaba siguiendo su instinto, eso era lo que él creía —. Vine a preguntarle si… bueno… —la mirada verdosa de Maka empezó a ponerlo nervioso , comenzaba a sonrojarse, algo que sólo Tsubaki notó —. Bueno… la fiesta que dije… ¿irás? —preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

—No sé…

—¿Sabes? Sería divertido que fueras. De todas formas irá Tsubaki, Black y, bueno, Kid… todos ellos.

—Creo que no.

—¿No? —sintió cómo algo oprimió su pecho.

—No. Tengo trabajo y no sería bueno que faltara… además de que… —Tsubaki tapó la boca de su amiga y sonrió, mientras que la rubia intentaba hacer que la soltara.

—No te preocupes, Soul-kun. Maka-chan definitivamente irá a la fiesta.

—¿Enserio? —Dijo en un tono de voz levemente ilusionado.

—Sí. Sólo que le gusta decir que no, es muy rarita —explicó.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Bueno… —rió un poco—. Las veo mañana, chicas. Adiós.

Se fue corriendo y Tsubaki soltó a Maka quien la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Dije que no iría!

—Oh, vamos, tienes que ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Anda, irás conmigo y te divertirás mucho. Será genial. Además quiero verte arreglada y con un vestido que te hará lucir hermosa como sé que eres, Maka-chan.

—Pero tengo trabajo.

—Si pides permiso te dejarán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Por favor!

—Ah… está bien, preguntaré.

—¡Sí!

—Pero no prometo nada…

* * *

Chrona terminó su día de escuela y procedió a retirarse intentando no chocar con nadie. Como siempre, se encontraba sola. Se dirigió a la salida para recoger a su hermano menor, se fijó en la hora en su celular y salió corriendo. «_Voy tarde. ¡Ragnarok me matará!_».

Llegó a la escuela primaria Arachnofobia y miró la entrada, donde se encontraba un niño de cabello azabache, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca como la de ella.

—¡Llegas tarde, tonta! —Gritó el niño.

—¡Lo siento, otouto-chan! —exclamó Chrona.

—Bueno, ya vámonos.

—Sí —tomó la mano de Ragnarok y se marcharon.

Caminaron un corto tramó, los dos iban callados hasta que el pequeño rompió el silencio.

—Chrona. ¿Tienes dinero? —extrañada asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… sé que no tenemos mucho dinero pero… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agachó la mirada—. Hay un puesto de helado muy barato más adelante… mis amigos me dijeron y… —la mayor sonrió tiernamente ante la petición.

—Claro que podemos ir, Ragnarok. Ya me pagaron ¿y adivina?

—¿Qué? —levantó su mirada oscura hacia la joven.

—Podrás pedir uno triple si quieres —observó la enorme sonrisa de su hermanito y sintió cómo su pecho se infló de felicidad.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Sí!

Fueron hasta la heladería y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando observó un joven que le intimidaba… y mucho. Intento hablar lo más bajo posible mientras pedía el helado de su hermano, hasta que sintió una mirada que parecía quemarla.

—¡La chica simétrica! —Escuchó y lentamente giró su cabeza. Se trataba de _él_, el joven del otro día la había reconocido.

—Ragnarok, vámonos.

—Está bien.

—¡Espera! —Los hermanos voltearon y Chrona empezó a temblar, mientras que el menor fruncía el ceño—. ¡Nunca te pregunté tu nombre y quisiera saberlo ya que yo te dije el mío, y no es simétrico que…!

El chico no pudo terminar su frase ya que se encogió de dolor mientras Ragnarok se reía a carcajada limpia después de haberle propinado un golpe bajo entre las piernas.

—¡Eso te pasa por molestar a mi hermana, idiota! —Dijo entre risas.

—¡Ragnarok!

—¿Qué? Te estaba molestando se lo merecía —hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, Death-san. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarle? —Kid se levantó rápidamente y sonrió, tomó las manos de la chica mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

—Conocernos mejor —dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

—¡Eh!

* * *

Black Star iba en su moto a gran velocidad por toda Death City, donde las chicas volteaban a mirarlo y se sonrojaban. Logró encontrar su casa y paró su transporte, bajando con toda la divinidad de un Dios como él.

Sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos y entró en su casa, su sonrisa eterna fue quitada cuando escuchó algunos de los gritos de sus padres.

—Ya llegué… —pronunció con una voz pequeña que nadie reconocería como la suya.

—¡Eres un malagradecido!

—¡Y tú una maldita zorra!

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tomo su reproductor de música junto con sus audífonos, los colocó en sus oídos y prendió el aparato. Se dirigió a su cama y acostándose, empezó a escuchar las ruidosas canciones que contenía su reproductor, haciendo que los horribles gritos de sus progenitores desaparecieran.

* * *

Kim Gorgon entró a su casa y llamó a su madre, quien entró curiosa por saber qué sucedía con su hija.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué ocurrió, mi pequeña? —Preguntó suavemente.

—¡Esa maldita zorra de Albarn! —los ojos de Aracne se oscurecieron al oír el nombre de aquella muchachita.

—¿Qué te hizo?

—¡Ella…! ¡Ella obligó que Evans-sama la dejara ir al baile que organizará!

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —la furia de la mujer sólo iba en aumento. ¡Esa chiquilla consentida sólo arruinaría todo lo que había hecho!

—Pues… primero agarró a Tsubaki a quien le dijo que si la ayudaba a convencer a Evans-sama de invitarla la ayudaría en su tarea todo lo que quedaba del ciclo. Entonces fueron juntas y empezó a hablar con Evans-sama diciéndole "Déjame ir a la fiesta o te las verás conmigo, y tengo muchos contactos" y mierdas así. Entonces Evans-sama suspiró y le dijo que dejaría que fuera. ¡Pero él no quería!

—¡Esa maldita desagradecida! —Rugió—. ¡Ya se las verá conmigo! ¡De esto no se salvará!

—¡No le des permiso de ir, madre!

—No, no. Tengo una mejor idea.

—¿Qué? ¡La dejarás ir! —acusó y su madre se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro.

—La dejaré ir, hijita. Pero… ¿ella podrá ir? —Le sonrió malévolamente. Kim hizo lo mismo y la abrazó.

—Eres tan inteligente, madre.

—Lo sé. ¿Quieres saber cuál es el plan?

—¡Sí! —chilló dando pequeños saltos.

* * *

Blair Tsukimine se encontraba en su casa frente a su computadora, escuchaba la plática de las Gorgon. Sonrió oyéndolas y volteó, encontrándose con una gatita.

—Blair-chan —canturreó tomando a la gatita—. Creo que que tú y yo tenemos que hacer algunos planes para Maka-chan —sonrió misteriosamente.

* * *

¡Hola!

Jé~

¡Ya leyeron Soul Eater 112!? Bueno, sin dar spoiler, quiero decir que me ha encantado, lo que sucedió fue realmente inesperado y me dio un poco de tristeza el final... Quiero decir, ¡acabará el próximo mes! ¡Dios! Me deprimiré, y si Maka y Soul no tienen sexo salvaje... (?) Ok no, al menos un besito o un signo de que se aman... ¡Por favor! ;O;

Pasando a otro tema, realmente lamento haber tardado tanto, pero se vino la Graduación y luego la fiesta de graduación, y muchas cosas. Además de que estoy en entrenamiento para ser una Maestra Pokemón (¡Tengo un Growlithe!)... Pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones! Aunque como soy newbie en la escuela que entraré, empezaré desde el primero de Agosto :c Bueno, "x"

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Cuando lo estaba escribiendo creí que quedaría súper largo! Luego hable con mi hermosísima esposa y decidí poner todo y luego decidiríamos si cortarle o dejarlo como estaba, y quedó como estaba c:

Yo pienso que Kim es una puta. Y Aracne también. ¿Ustedes? xD

Bueno, de aquí vemos que Soul si siente algo por Makita, ella no... pero bueno~ Y Maka llama Tsubaki por su nombre~ Yei!

Para los amantes KxC ahí está un poco! Sinceramente, amo a Ragnarok, me pinta de cosito tierno... como Touya! Ok no. Tengo un ligero vicio con SCC xD Y bueno, Black me da penita hacerle la vida así, pero algunos pasan por eso :c

¿Cuál es el plan de Aracne? ¿Qué planea Blair? ¿Alguien más odio a la mamá de Soul y a Wess? Yo sí. ¡Perra!

Bueno, entonces~ respondiendo reviews!

**Jumbiie Hana: **Me amas D_D xD ya está la conti, joder! xD Bueno, te gustó, imouto-chan? c:

**Ellie77: **Ay~ Amor, me sonrojas~ sdlfasjfljsdlkfasd Pero yo no escribo tan genial como tú! Me alegro que te gustara~ y amo a Tsubaki, siempre he querido una amiga como ella xD de hecho la tengo D: y bueno, la llama Tsubaki-san~ Obviamente se estrenará con Makita! (¿Lo hará?) D: Tardaré lo menos que puedas amore *inserte corazón aquí* Te amo más~

**Hikary-Neko: **Lo sé, todos me aman (?) Okya~ Y bueno, me alegro que te gustara c: lasjfñsdkjfñasd espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos aunque.. tú sabes, nos separemos ;n; tengo noticias de Cambios y Mentiras más abajo! xD

**Nekozombie3000: **Gracias! xD Aquí está la conti! Ojalá te guste~!

**Bellaswan19: **Aquí está! Me alegro que te guste~ ojalá te guste este cap también~

**Dany de Evans: **Aquí hay un poco de SoMa xD y pronto habrá más~ kyaaa~

**TCHini: **Jejé~ pronto daré nuestra nueva noticia, que tú ya sabes, más abajito~ aslfjasdklñfjñlasdk y me alegro que te guste, querida~ enserio! Haces mis días más bonitos con tus hermosos reviews c:

**Neko'D: **:DD

**Maka Albarn-Evans26: **¡Claro que tu opinión cuenta! Me encanta leer que a otras personas les gusta las loqueras que escribo~! Me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias! Me haces tan feliz~ Y estás empezando a agradarme~ aslñfjsdlfjklasdsd Ojalá lea más de ti :3

**Miu-nia: **¡No lo dejaré! Ya tengo todo planeado como para dejarlo :D Me alegra que te guste~ asdfjasdklñfjklsd c:

Y bueno, tengo noticias buenas y otras malas:

Por las personas que he conocido, creo que mejor les doy las malas primero xD

**Malas: **Los que siguen Cambios, lo lamento, pero volveré a ponerla en Hiatus, sólo puedo escribir esta historia cuando estoy deprimida, y pues, últimamente no me he sentido así, no sé cuándo pueda volver a escribirla, pero realmente intentaré lo mejor que pueda! Sólo denme tiempo c: Y sobre Mentiras, está escrito en mi perfil que tardaré en escribir esa historia, aunque no esté en Hiatus.

**Buenas: **Bueno, **Ellie77 **y yo, hemos decidido hacer una historia juntas, es algo que nunca he escrito. Es de acción y peleas. Les daré un pequeño fragmento de lo que tratará:

_"La Guerra Spartoi, la cual sucede cada 100 años_

_es donde 16 personas (desde niños hasta adultos) _

_luchan junto con los muñecos que les fueron entregados_

_y éstos pelean con las armas creadas por sus dueños._

_Para ganar, hay que sobrevivir._

_Para sobrevivir, hay que pelear._

_De esto concursantes, ¿quién ganará_

_el sádico juego del dios de la muerte?"_

Y quiero anunciar que... **TCHini **es nuestra **hija adoptiva**!

Yeiii~

:3

Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Hasta la próxima entrega de TRC o el nuevo fic!

Los amo~

_By._

_Ren Miyamoto._


	5. Un vestido para Cenicienta

_**Ola ke ase?**_

Mejor tarde que nunca.

Agradecimientos a **Ellie77 **por su paciencia y ser mi Beta. Te amo, querida!

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama :I**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"_Un vestido para Cenicienta"_

Soul entró a su habitación cerrando silenciosamente la puerta. Se adentró en ella y, una vez vio su cama, se lanzó a ésta y miró hacia el techo con la sonrisa que no se le había podido quitar desde aquella tarde.

_«—No te preocupes, Soul-kun. Maka-chan definitivamente irá a la fiesta.»_

Aquella frase no dejaba de sonar eso en su cabeza, haciendo que se sintiera estúpidamente feliz; eso lo desconcertaba, pero no le quitaba su sonrisa de Chesire. Se levantó de su cama y observó el piano que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

Se sentó en la banca y observó las teclas deseosas de ser tocadas por sus manos. Hacía varios años que no tocaba por culpa de su madre y sus insultos de que no era tan bueno como Wess con el violín. Aunque en ese momento lo que más deseaba era interpretar en música esos sentimientos que querían salir sin control de su pecho. Empezó tocando con su mano derecha una de las teclas blancas, seguida de una negra, para tocar dos blancas después. Comenzó con una melodía dulce, con una sola mano. Con la izquierda empezó a tocar tonos armónicos, hasta conformar una sola canción.

Aquella canción llegó a los oídos del personal que residía en la mansión. El público del joven escuchaba maravillado esa hermosa melodía de piano. Era extraño; Soul siempre hacía canciones oscuras y tétricas. Pero esta era dulce y acogedora. Afloraba sensaciones que estremecían el corazón.

Anabelle Evans se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo una nueva canción para una famosa cantante que le pagó para realizar su trabajo. Su esposo, Marcus Evans, se encontraba acostado, disfrutando de la relajación que le faltaba desde hace un tiempo. Ambos se tensaron en el momento en sus oídos captaron aquella melodía. El hombre se levantó y sonrió yendo directamente hacia su esposa y con su mano derecha acarició su hombro mientras que con la otra le limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Anabelle sonrió tiernamente, levantándose para besar a su esposo y abrazarlo.

—_Sunshine_ estaría feliz.

—Lo sé —murmuró su esposa y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

«_Definitivamente _—_pensó Tsubaki_—, _Maka me amará después de esto._»

—Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con Ralph Lauren.

—_¿Quién habla? _—preguntó la señorita del otro lado de la línea.

—Habla Nakatsukasa Tsubaki.

—_Oh. Señorita Nakatsukasa._

—Así es. Quiero hablar con él en este momento.

—_Ajá... Sí, claro, «señorita Nakatsukasa». _—Tsubaki escuchó cómo le colgó y maldijo internamente. Marcó otro número que hacía bastante tiempo no ocupaba.

—_¿Tsubaki? _—Se mantuvo un rato en silencio, escuchando que la otra voz volvía a repetir su nombre. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero pestañeó para quitarlas.

—Padre… Necesito un favor.

Maka se merecía ese regalo.

* * *

Su trabajo empezaba a ponerla con los pelos de punta, ¡estaba harta de Giriko y sus acosos! Ojalá pudiera darle una bofetada con todo el resentimiento que guardaba por él, mas no podía hacerlo si quería seguir trabajando ahí. Además de que la paga era bastante buena, no podía darse el lujo de que la corrieran. Y ajeno a todo eso, Makenshi-san empezaba a agradarle… Estúpida Tsubaki que ha estado arruinándola con ver los puntos buenos de los demás. Era más fácil cuando todos le daban igual.

Escuchó un chillido y salió corriendo, entre agitada y asustada, por lo que podría haberle pasado a aquella persona… ¡Qué mierda! ¡Ella no era así! Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta caminar indiferente y fue a la entrada. Ahí se encontraban dos rubias abrazadas.

—¡Patty! ¡Hermanita! —chilló Liz—. ¡Bienvenida!

Una pequeña de más o menos 10 años con cabello rubio como el sol y ojos azules cristalinos miró con alegría a su hermana mayor y sonrió inmensamente. Maka pareció deslumbrarse con aquello.

—One-chan—dijo la infante con una voz aguda y tierna—, vine a visitarte.

—De eso ya me di cuenta, ¿cómo estás, Patty? Te han tratado bien en la primaria, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Todos son amables conmigo aunque acabo de entrar ahí. —La pequeña volteó y observó a Maka con curiosidad, se soltó de los brazos de su hermana para llegar hasta ella, viéndola con una sonrisa—. ¡Hola! Soy Patty. Eres muy linda, ¿quién eres?

¿Linda? ¿Linda ella? Los niños sí que eran raritos.

—Mi nombre es Albarn Maka, tú debes de ser Patty, la hermana de Liz.

—¡Sí! Soy yo. Oye, Maka-chan, tus ojos son bonitos. —Le sonrió y el pecho de la aludida se contrajo.

—Gra-gracias. Bueno, Liz —miró a la rubia mayor—, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. Patty, nos vemos.

—Pero, Maka-chan, Patty quiere hablar más contigo.

—Será para otra ocasión. —Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente, a lo que Liz reaccionó.

Cuando iba a decir algo, Maka ya se había ido y su pequeña hermanita estaba viéndola con curiosidad. Salió de su tienda, cerrándola y fue con Patty al parque; aunque fuera un poco tarde, podía jugar con ella. Mientras estaba pillándola, recordó que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que entabló con Maka una conversación que no fuera de trabajo.

—Un día…

* * *

Maka caminaba hacia su casa por el camino de siempre. Vio la banca que estaba a mitad del sendero, ahí había alguien sentado, mas no prestó demasiada atención. Luego de eso una persona la tomó del brazo, Maka giró su rostro, un poco asustada, encontrándose con un par de orbes rubíes que parecían brillar.

—Ma… Albarn-san.

—Evans-san. Nos volvemos a ver —inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo… y despedida.

—Ah, ah, ah. Yo… Espera —se sonrojó al notar que le hablo muy informal y carraspeó corrigiéndose a sí mismo—. Yo… bueno, es que… quería… —¿Qué tenía que hacer o decir para poder estar un rato más con ella?

—¿Sí? —Sus ojos esmeraldas lo observaban impacientes mientras que su corazón parecía salir de su pecho.

—Bu-bueno, este… pues…

Ese chico sí que era raro, pensó Maka, aunque sus ojos eran realmente hermosos. Un precioso color carmesí con diferentes matices si lo observabas atentamente. Miraba sus ojos fijamente, observando cierto deje de nerviosismo en estos… Al igual que en los de ella.

_¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa?_

No lo sabía. Lo que sí tenía claro era que el joven también poseía unos rasgos bastante finos. Su nariz estaba perfectamente hecha, con una hermosa curva para terminar redonda y no tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña. Una boca perfecta, un labio superior no muy grande y definido; el contrario a éste era más grueso y notablemente terso.

Debía dibujarlo.

Notó que el joven se sonrojaba poco a poco pero aún mantenía su mirada fija en ella, parecía esperar una respuesta. Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué habías dicho?—Sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes. Joder.

—Yo… quería decirle que puede llamarme Soul. —La joven abrió sus ojos esmeraldas sorprendida por el permiso y también por los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—Bueno… Soul-san.

Su nombre nunca había sido importante para él… hasta hoy. Maka lo decía de una forma especial; parecía que cuando salía de sus labios color cereza parecía acariciar sus oídos hasta hacer una melodía que le gustaba… Y mucho.

Escuchó a la joven suspirar y salió de su ensoñación mirándola.

—Dije que… —Las mejillas de ella se pusieron un poco más rojas—. Que también puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Adiós, Soul-san. —Se despidió dejando al joven encantado con su hermosa voz.

—Adiós, Maka.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo con esa rubia?

* * *

—Gracias, Black. Como siempre estuvo increíble. Llámame si quieres repetir —dijo la joven antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba al aludido acostado en una cama, desnudo.

Black sonrió. Sí que había pasado un buen rato; esa Lilianne tenía una forma de enroscar las piernas alrededor de su cadera para potenciarse mientras envestía en su interior que… Ah, se iba a emocionar otra vez si lo recordaba. Además de que sus labios eran tersos y su forma de besar era tan apasionante que estaba seguro que la llamaría de nuevo para divertirse. Demasiada sensualidad en una mujer.

Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo tomó frustrado hasta que vio quién era la persona que lo requería en esos momentos.

_Tsubaki._

La única chica que no podía tocar. La única a la que no se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima o coquetearle. No quería lastimar a Tsubaki. _Su_ hermosa e inocente Tsubaki.

—_¿Black? _—Su dulce voz parecía un poco alarmada, tal vez fuera porque no había dicho nada en unos 10 segundos.

—¡Hola, Tsubaki! ¿Qué necesitas de tu dios hoy, eh? —preguntó con egocentrismo, una buena manera de disimular todas las emociones que le causaba la joven de cabello negro.

—Bueno, quería preguntarte si podrías venir a mi casa. Es que le compré un vestido a Maka-chan. —El joven se sintió confundido. ¿Quién demonios era Maka?—. Hablo de Albarn-san, la que te dio sus apuntes en matemáticas y química.

—¡Oh! —expresó —. ¡Ella! ¿Va a ir a la fiesta? Es un poco rarita.

Sí, esa joven Maka era extraña. Su forma de ser, distante, fría y seria; era exactamente lo que él evitaba. Pero aquella vez en que le explicó al joven Kid sobre matemáticas y él pudo escucharla, pudo entender perfectamente todo, mejoró bastante el concepto que tenía de ella. Además de que le regaló sus apuntes —sucios— de las materias que más odiaba y menos comprendía… Tal vez sí era una buena chica después de todo.

Además era su tipo… bueno, no su tipo _tipo, _pero al fin al cabo su tipo. Era de estatura media, su figura no era muy voluptuosa, pero eso se compensaba con sus largas y hermosas piernas. Su cabello cenizo que siempre amarraba en dos coletas, haciendo que cada vez que caminara se movieran al compás; aparte de sus ojos verdes, que en sólo una ocasión los pudo ver sin gafas frente a ellos…. Bastante guapa. Si se arreglara un poco estaría muy _muy _guapa.

Tal vez la seduciría… Ah, esperen, Soul.

A Soul le gustaba —o atraía— Maka. Y él, como el gran dios que era, no podía quitarle su aperitivo a su amigo. Con suerte y cuando la follara se cansaría y buscaría a otra… Hasta podría proporcionarle a alguna de sus amigas para que lo satisficiera en sus arranques lujuriosos después… Sí, sería muy _big _que Soul se volviera de los suyos.

—_¿Black? ¿Estás bien?_ —volvió a oír la voz de Tsubaki.

—Oh, tu gran dios estaba pensando en algo muy bueno.

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?_

—Ya verás, Tsubaki. Ya verás.

—_Ok… bueno, nos vemos mañana._

—Hasta mañana, que sueñes con este ser big —escuchó una risita femenina.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó un hilito de voz decir otra cosa y la joven de la otra línea colgó.

¿Por qué sentía tantas emociones revueltas cuando se trataba de ella? ¿Por qué, de repente, se sentía asqueado de las piernas de Lilianne enroscadas en sus caderas? ¿Por qué en vez de imaginar a una rubia voluptuosa en su cama, imaginaba a una chica de cabellos negros y unos ojos azul zafiro que veían a través del alma?

Pero sabía que no podía estar con ella. Ella era blanca, inocente… Y él era exactamente lo contrario, negro y promiscuo.

Ella era una flor sin olor. Y él una estrella negra.

* * *

Chrona tomó a su hermano de la mano y entró con cautela al hogar donde residían, una casa pequeña con dos cuartos. Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido por si su madre se encontraba ahí.

—¿Chrona? —Maldición. Rayos, rayos.

—Ma-mande, madre.

Apareció en la puerta una mujer de una figura bastante hermosa… pero marchita. Sus ojos ámbares se veían un poco rojos, cansados y sin vida, con unas ojeras grandes, arrugas por toda su cara… Los efectos de la droga en ella.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —exclamó, asustando a su hijo pequeño quien se escondió detrás de su hermana—. ¿Trajiste dinero? ¡Necesito dinero!

—Pe-pero… Ragnarok… Ne-necesi-sita…

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre tartamudear? ¡Desesperas! ¡Ahora dame tu dinero!

—Ma-madre, yo… yo…

Una cachetada llegó a la mejilla de la joven de cabellos rosas, a quien se le llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos.

—¡Sólo piensas en ti! ¡Necesito ese dinero para pagar nuestras deudas y tú sólo lo quieres para tonterías de la escuela!

Medusa Gorgon, una mujer que en su época era bella y hermosa, hasta que se casó con Asura… un hombre vicioso que murió de sobredosis poco después del nacimiento de Ragnarok. La rubia terminó enfrascada en deudas por culpa de su difunto marido y acabó volviéndose igual que él…_ Viciosa_.

Todos en esa casa sabían que aquella mujer no pagaría deudas, sino que compraría más químicos dañinos para su organismo, enfrascándolos en deudas mucho peores. Con peores personas. Ragnarok sólo esperaba el día en que alguien los rescatara. Mientras que Chrona sólo esperaba el día en que su hermano menor pudiera ser feliz para que ella respirara en paz.

Al final cedió a su madre y le dio la mitad de su ganancia obtenida. Le pediría a Liz que le diera horas extra, además le daría a su hermano el dinero de su comida de mañana. Tal vez ella no podría alimentarse, pero al menos su hermano estaría feliz.

—Gracias, Chrona. Si no fueras tan rara, podría considerarte mi hija —rió.

Su madre siempre hacía lo que podía para atormentarla.

* * *

—¡Al fin llegaste! —chilló Tsubaki cuando vio que su amiga entraba por la puerta. Corrió a abrazarla y la apretó con bastante fuerza.

—Tsu-Tsubaki… —dijo entrecortadamente—. Me… me las… lastimas…

—¡Oh! —La soltó a lo que la joven respiró hondamente—. ¡Lo siento! Pensé que no vendrías.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

—¡Te conseguí un vestido!

La chica de cabellos negros había logrado pedirle a su padre que le hiciera un favor. Claro, no dijo para quién era, pero su padre ni preguntó. Él logró comunicarse con Ralph Lauren para que le diera un vestido de su colección. Como ellos eran amigos íntimos, le llamó enseguida a Tsubaki por las buenas noticias. Sólo que ella esperaba que a Maka le gustara.

—No puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Tsubaki...

¿Sin honoríficos? Oh, Dios. «_No te emociones, ni hagas notar en tu expresión lo que acabas de oír _—se decía—_o lo arruinarás todo._»

—Es que yo… no puedo. ¿Cuánto te habrá costado? Ni siquiera sé si iré a la fiesta y yo…

No pudo terminar por el dedo de Tsubaki que se colocó sobre sus labios.

—Ni se te ocurra. Tú y yo iremos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuánto tiempo he estado intentando hacerme tu amiga. Te he estado observando y sé que sólo estudias y estudias y trabajas. Necesitas divertirte por lo menos una noche. _Una_.

¿Sería posible que ella pudiera permitirse una noche sin ataduras? Sin ninguna madrastra que la golpee y sin que le dé de comer; sin hermanastras que la trataran mal, sin insultos y sin nadie que la hiciera sentir menos. ¿En serio? Maka quería creerle a Tsubaki, pero… pero…

—Maka-chan… Por favor.

Asintió, y su corazón pareció aligerarse… Ha de haber sido su imaginación.

Ambas subieron las escaleras, Maka observó un cuarto que permanecía alejado, donde había varías chicas con trajes blancos, parecían… «_Enfermeras._» Ahora lo recordaba, Tsubaki tenía a su hermano enfermo.

—Él está bien. No ha tenido problemas desde aquella vez —respondió Tsubaki a sus preguntas no dichas.

Entraron a una habitación bastante espaciosa y tradicional, bueno, la cama no tanto. Pero lo demás sí.

—Me encanta la cultura japonesa, así que mi cuarto es así. Ojalá no te moleste, Maka-chan.

—No… Para nada.

En realidad le parecía bastante bonita.

—¡Mira!

La chica volteó y abrió sus ojos inmensamente observando el hermoso vestido que se extendía hacia ella.

—¡Es hermoso! ¿Verdad?

Maka se había quedado sin palabras… Era totalmente bello. De color negro, ajustado del pecho hasta la cadera, sin mangas ni tirantes, en lugar de eso tenía una _gassa_ oscura que cubría sus hombros hasta medio antebrazo. De cadera hacia abajo caía majestuosamente hasta los talones. Incluía unos tacones bajos de color negro y unas cintas para su cabello del mismo color.

—¿Maka-chan?

¿Qué podía decirle?

—Es… Gracias.

Tsubaki entendió que ella no podía expresar todo el agradecimiento que sentía aun así su pecho se hinchó de alegría, haciendo sus ojos humedecerse de felicidad. Había valido la pena.

—De nada, Maka-chan.

* * *

A lo lejos, un chico rubio observaba la casa donde se encontraban dos amigas, que cada día se hacían más cercanas. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

—Sí, es tan hermosa como usted dijo. Y no se preocupe, sólo fue a casa de una amiga, nada anormal. Bueno… un poco.

La voz del otro lado seguía sin hablar, esperando a que su trabajador continuara.

—Se encontró con un chico a medio camino, quizá de su escuela. Logré notar que a él le gusta ella. Pero a ella no, o eso hizo ver.

—_¿Y eso no es nada nuevo?_ —preguntó con voz furiosa.

—Pues… por ahora no. Ya es la segunda vez que se encuentra a ese chico en la calle. Pero van en el mismo salón de clases.

—_¡Cuídala! _

—Sí, eso hago todos los días desde que me contrató.

—_¡Pues evita que se encuentre a un chico! ¡Cuando veas que se acerca alguien, ahuyéntalo! ¡No sé! ¡Pero no dejes que nadie se le acerque! _

—Sí, señor.

—_¡Te contraté para que ella no se juntara con chicos! ¡Haz tu trabajo!_

—Sí.

—_¡Ella es mía! ¡__**Mía**__! _—enfatizó la última palabra y la llamada terminó.

Luego de eso, el rubio sonrió y volvió a posar sus ojos en la chica.

—Lo siento, Maka-chan. No más chicos para ti.

* * *

Ah, ah ah.

¿Saben? Amo a Soul...

Jé.

Al parecer nuestro Soulcillo está gustando de Makita, y, ¿quién mierda es Sunshine? ¿Tsubaki hablando con Ralph Lauren? Sí, su padre es amigo íntimo... lel Tenía que poner algún diseñador genial, además el vestido quedo hermoso, ¿no? Y supongo que varios ya saben qué vestido es...

¡Black! ¡Desgraciado! D: Sí, un poco fuerte, ¿a que no lo esperaban? Jijí. Aún así lo amo. Amo a Black, y a Tsubaki. En realidad amo a todos... excepto a Giriko. Él es un puto.

¿Alguien imaginaba lo de Medusa? Yo lo saqué mientras lo escribía... así de _Bien, tengo que hablar un poquito de la vida de Chrona... A la mierda, Medusa será su madre y drogradicta. _

¿Quién es el rubio del final? ¿Quién es el tipo que cree que Maka es suya?

Bueh, ¿qué les pareció?

Casi no apareció nada de Kim, ni de Arachne o Jacqueline ya ya sé cuánto las aman, así que en el próximo cap van a amarlas más de lo que ya hacen (?

Quisiera oír sus propias teorías de la historia, lo que creen que pasará y eso~

Ah, la pregunta de oro, **¿Por qué tardé tanto?**

Acabo de entrar al nivel medio superior, y mierda que me dejan un bueeeeen de tarea xD No he tenido casi nada de tiempo libre y si tengo no puedo estar en la compu y me meto en cel, y en el cel no puedo escribir nada :c Ojalá comprendan, y no me quieran matar. Creo que llevo dos meses sin actualizar? xD Lo siento!

Ya me organicé un poquito, y quizá dentro de tres semanas tenga el nuevo cap!

Con suerte y menos tiempo! Ah, sí. Tengo unos cuantos avisos:

Ya no responderé reviews por aquí. Serán todos por PM. En caso de ser anónimos, esos sí los respondo por aquí~

Ahora sí...

_**¡17 reviews!**_

Cuando lo vi me quedé así de "Oh. Mi. Dios." ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias! De hecho, aunque falten 2 reviews para el review **50 **(*llora de emoción*) quiero dar un premio~

**El review 50 será el primero en leer el capítulo corregido por Ellie #5 de TRC. **

¡Dejen sus correos apra que le de el cap al review 50! :3

Sin más que decir, aquí respondo a los reviews de Anónimos:

**Adivina quien: **_¿Qué es Fliplante? xD Y gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, me haces sentir feliz *se emociona* Lamento tardar, pero he estado bastante ocupada~ Gracias por leer *U*_

**zoeSoZo: **_Oh, he decidido leer el libro xD Ya que tanto te gusta ha de estar bueno, ¿no? Y no es que no me guste por el romance o eso entendí. He leído varios libros buenos sin romance xD Pero sí lo leo y te haré llegar mi opinión sobre ese. ¡Y claro que te recuerdo! :3 ¡Gracias por leer mis fic's! Enserio gracias!_

**Moka shijagami: **_Añfsdañjdlkfjlksdjafkl Gracias *-* El KidxChrona no se me da mucho, pero me alegro que te guste, jijí~ Bueno, aquí ya leíste más de Maka, jé~ Y aquí tá la conti! Gracias por leer *o*_

**Fniz de Plata: **_¿Sakurita? xD ¿Matarme? Y ahora qué hice? xD lol También te quiero c: y diría que eres mi loca favorita también, pero conozco tantas... (?) Jiji_

**Guest: **_Gracias! Me alegro que te gusten y no, no dejaré de escribir, es algo que me gusta y desestresa c: gracias por leer~_

¡Espero les haya gustado!

Los amo y no leemos~

By.

_Ren Miyamoto._


End file.
